Atensi
by mintje
Summary: Hari ini pembagian raport dan Boruto hanya ingin ayahnya yang super sibuk itu datang.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Atensi by mintje**

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO.

Summary: Hari ini pembagian raport dan Boruto hanya ingin ayahnya yang super sibuk itu datang.

Sebelumnya **makasih banget** sama uzuuchi007, [talithabalqis: um, makasih masukanya. aku pikir meski naruto nyempil seditit juga termasuk.], Chess sakura, , earpyon, blackschool, Guest, sin, napas, Guest, [durarawr: makasih membantu. Lain kali aku gunain. ] makasih ya. Hehehe~

.

.

.

~.~

Ada yang berbeda dengan suasana siang hari di sekolahan itu. Tidak ada keributan, kehebohan dan kegilaan yang terjadi disana, terutama di kelas ini. Semuanya terasa tentram, dan itu begitu ganjil. Shikadai adalah salah satu orang yang cukup peka terhadap keadaan, ia memangdang malas orang disebelahnya yang bergumam cukup jelas. "Besok raport dibagikan. Cih! Itu menyebalkan."

"Apa masalahnya? Itu normal." Kata Sikadai seraya mengerjitkan alisnya. Bocah yang biasanya menjadi biang keonaran –Boruto Uzumaki—itu melirik dengan sudut mata cuek. "Uhh... cukup normal bagi orang-orang yang normal."

"Katanya harus dengan orang tua mengambilnya. Merepotkan saja."

Boruto terkekeh pelan, "Itu masalahnya." Ucapnya dengan sendu. "Ajak saja _Tou-chan_ mu." Boruto memangku wajahnya . "Jika saja melakukanya semudah apa yang kaukatakan. Lagipula seperti kau tidak tahu saja, dia pasti akan sibuk."

"Dan pasti pekerjaanya lebih penting dibanding membawa raport anaknya yang nilainya jelek-jelek." Ujar Boruto ketus. Sikadai ingin tertawa mendengar nada getar yang kentara dalam suaranya.

"Aku dengar _Tou-chan_ tidak akan bekerja besok." Si pirang menyilangkan alis. "Lalu?"

"Bukanya _Tou-chan_ kita bekerja dalam perusahaan yang sama? Mungkin juga termasuk _Tou-chan_ mu."

Safir itu melebar seketika. Boruto tak mau berharap.

—ia takut.

~.~

"Besok dibagi raport." Boruto memecahkan keheningan di dapur itu. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan kedua orang tua dan adiknya, Himawari. "Kaa-chan juga mendengarnya dari Sarada-chan." Hinata bereaksi hangat, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia hanya menatapnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Itu cukup menyakitkan.

"_Kaa-chan_ antar besok." Ajak ibunya dengan senyum ramah, ia mengalihkan muka.

"Kaa-chan selalu melakukanya. Kali ini aku ingin _Tou-chan_ yang datang. Tak bisakah?" Boruto memajukan bibirnya kekanakan. Manik sewarna safir itu menunggu reaksi ayahnya. "Tidak bisa."

Nafasnya tertahan seketika. "Ta-tapi ayah Shikadai besok katanya tidak bekerja? Itu berarti—"

"Tidak dengan _Tou-chan, _Boruto. Besok adapertemuan penting ." Cairan bening mengelitik dibalik matanya. "Aku janji ini tidak akan lama." Katanya meyakinkan.

"_Tou-chan_ sibuk."

"Boruto-_kun,_ biar _Kaa-chan_ saja yang datang." Hinata mencoba merusak ketegangan. Ia mengelus rambut pirang anaknya itu dengan sayang. Tapi Boruto mengabaikan ucapan ibunya dan menatap ayahnya yang bahkan tak meliriknya.

"Sibuk?! Aku bosan mendengarnya! Apa pentingnya pertemuan bodoh dengan orang-orang kolot seperti mereka?" ia tahu ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ayah dan ibunya memperingati kata-katanya yang kasar.

Boruto hanya ingin perhatian dari ayahnya. Apa itu salah?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Tou-chan_ selalu sibuk—" katanya menahan nangis. "—bahkan untuku." Boruto menyusut air mata yang nyaris membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Kata ayahnya seorang lelaki yang keren tidak akan mendengus.

"Aku benci _Tou-chan_!"

Seharusnya ia tak boleh berharap lebih.

Himawari yang daritadi bengong tidak mengerti, kini memandang kakaknya. "_Nii-chan_ ramenmu sudah dingin. Apa kau mau aku menghabiskanya?" anak ini memang tidak peka.

~.~

Waktu berganti cepat dan itu artinya hari ini pembagian raport di sekolahnya. Seharusnya Boruto senang, karena saat raport sudah dibagikan, maka gerbang menuju hari libur terbuka lebar. Ia melihat teman-temanya sudah berkumpul disekolahnya bersama... ayah mereka.

Perasaan iri mempengaruhi rautnya yang semakin kusut. Ia harus mengerti dengan situasi ayahnya yang tidak memungkinkanya untuk kesini. Boruto yakin ibunya takan berbohong ketika ia bilang semua yang ayahnya lakukan itu demi dirinya. Ia begitu buruk kemarin malam dan ia merasa menyesal atas perkataan spontan yang ia ucapkan. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini? Tapi kecemburuanya yang haus perhatian membuatnya berfikir bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi peduli padanya.

"Boruto-_kun_ ayo!"Perkataan Hinata mengusik renunganya. Ia menariknya menuju kursi.

"Apakah _Tou-chan _benar-benar takan datang?" Tanya Boruto retoris ketika mereka sudah duduk. Hinata tersenyum simpul, paham dengan perasaan anaknya. Melihat Wajahnya yang ditekuk, ia mengusap lembut pipinya. "Kau tahu, jika ayahmu sangat mencintaimu," Boruto tahu jika ibunya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "jadi hari ini ia harus bekerja keras untuk membuatmu senang dan—"

"—Ya dan dia harus lakukan itu."Boruto kenal suara berat ini... ini suara ayahnya. "_Tou-chan_?" ia ingin percaya pada matanya. "Apa _Tou-chan_ terlambat?" dengan nafas yang tidak teratur Naruto celingak-celinguk, menghiraukan tatapan anaknya. "Tapi, tapi bukanya _Tou-chan_ bekerja? Bukanya ada pertemuan penting?"

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Memang apa pentingnya pertemuan bodoh dengan orang-orang kolot seperti mereka?" ia mengankat alisnya main-main dan itu sukses menyebabkan gelak tawa keduanya.

Boruto lantas merentangkan tangan dan Naruto membuka tanganya lebar. "_Arigatou_. Aku mencintaimu." Ia memeluknya erat. Hinata tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"_Nii-chan_ dipanggil _tuh_." Lagi-lagi Himawari tidak peka.

**~Owari~**

Wow... fic tersingkat yang pernah aku buat :v

Kebetulan tadi aku di bagi raport dan mendadak punya ide buat fic ini. Hahaha... ada yang sama nasibnya?!

Oke, makasih udah mau nyempetin baca dan jangan ragu-ragu buat review ya! Review apapun sangat dihargai—dan ditunggu.

_Sabtu, 20/12/14_


End file.
